


What a Girl Wants

by FanGirlofManyThings



Series: Adventures at the Kunai [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Sakura, Tenten and Hinata encourage Ino to go after what she wants. What Ino wants is Shikamaru.*Part of my Adventures at the Kunai series can be read as a stand alone.





	What a Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> The third story in my Adventures at the Kunai series! Enjoy!

Ino groaned dramatically and let her head fall onto the bartop, her long hair flopping over one shoulder. The counter smelled like beer and lacquer. Hinata let out a little gasp at her theatrics at the same time Tenten snorted in amusement. 

Sakura asked from her left, “What’s wrong, Ino?”

Ino waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the pool table in lieu of a verbal answer. The pool table was currently occupied by the rest of their friends. Naruto had convinced Sasuke to play with him and then promptly challenged Shikamaru and Choji to a game. Kiba and Lee were yelling encouragement and advice at whoever they felt needed it, while Neji and Shino watched quietly from a nearby table. 

For the first time in months, all twelve of them had been in the village at the same time. Sakura had all but demanded they all go to the Kunai together. Only Sasuke had protested but with some light peer pressure, he had consented. Ino had thought it was a good idea at the time but two drinks later and she was wallowing in self pity.

“Is this about men in general or someone over there specifically?” Sakura asked trying to figure out Ino’s issue. 

“Yes,” Ino’s voice was muffled by the bartop and her arms. 

“Ino,” Ino could practically hear Sakura roll her eyes. “I can’t help unless you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ino picked her head up a little and gave Sakura a half hearted glare over her arms, “Men are dumb.”

Ino dropped her head back on to the bar without waiting for a response. The ambient sounds of chatter filled the silence, occasionally she could hear the clack of pool balls.

“Yes, men are dumb,” Tenten said. “But moaning about it doesn’t get you anywhere.”

A small part of Ino knew that Tenten was right, but a larger part didn’t care. She had been holding her feelings in for years, there was something cathartic about allowing herself to moan about them. 

Ino straightened up and had a swig of her brightly colored drink, “yeah but it makes me feel better.”

“Only for a short time,” Sakura countered. 

Ino glared at Sakura and opened her mouth to say something else when she was cut off by Hinata’s small voice. 

“M-maybe if you tell us the specifics we can help,” Hinata’s gaze didn’t quite reach Ino’s face. 

“Ugh,” Ino groaned and then swallowed another gulp of her drink. “It’s Shikamaru.”

There was a brief pause, Ino was unwilling to explain herself further. She stared into her half empty glass, swishing the contents back and forth.

“That’s still kind of vague,” Sakura pointed out. 

“So,” Ino said petulantly. 

“You’re the one that started with the theatrics,” Sakura reminded her. “Do you want help or not?”

Ino hung her head a little further, “he’s never going to seem me as anything other than one third of Ino-Shika-Cho.”

“The great manslayer, Ino Yamanaka, can’t get a man?” Tenten asked with heavy sarcasm lacing her voice. 

“Shut up,” Ino told her. “I could go home with any man in this bar right now.”

“Except Shikamaru apparently,” Tenten teased. 

“Yeah, well,” Ino let out a sad sigh. “I’m not exactly a man stealer, now am I,”

“Man stealer?” Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. “Why would you be a man stealer if you hooked up with Shikamaru.”

“I don’t just want to hook up with Shikamaru!” Ino slapped the bar for emphasis. 

She knew her feelings for him ran deeper then just getting an itch scratched. She didn’t want anyone thinking this was just a lust driven outburst. 

“Noted,” Sakura nodded but mostly ignored Ino’s outburst. “Doesn’t answer the question though.”

“Isn’t he, like, dating that sand witch?” Ino asked her mostly empty cup. 

“Tamari?” Sakura asked, brow furrowing. 

Ino nodded morosely. She hated that bitch. Every time she showed up Shikamaru followed her around like a lost puppy; it was embarrassing, really. He always claimed it was on the Hokage's orders that he escorted her around the village but Ino didn’t buy it. He seemed much to pleased to show her around for it to be just following orders. 

“No,” Sakura said slowly. “Naruto said they hook up when one of them is in the other’s village but there’s nothing official.”

“Where did he hear that?” Ino asked perking up a little.

The source of this information could be make it or break it. No way Naruto had heard that from Shikamaru himself but maybe someone close to him. Maybe there was a little hope to be found in this situation after all. 

“Choji,” Sakura said. “Apparently Naruto bugged him for like a week straight before Choji told him.”

“Oh well that’s different then,” Ino’s face brightened at the news. 

Choji would know exactly was going on with Shikamaru. 

“Mhmm,” Sakura nodded. “So just be straight with him about how you feel.”

Ino deflated again. She’d already considered that. If she was honest with him and he didn’t return her feelings their whole team dynamic would be thrown off. She needed to figure out how he felt without giving herself away. Problem was Shikamaru wasn’t exactly one to go around displaying his feelings on a neon sign.

“What now?” Tenten asked in exasperation. 

“He’s still never going to see me that way,” Ino groaned putting her head in his hands. 

“Y-you don’t know that,” Hinata almost whispered. 

“He’s literally told me I’m like a sister to him,” Ino whined. 

She had nearly died that day, it felt like he had stabbed her right through the heart. 

“That’s rough,” Tenten said, sympathy in her voice. 

“But not impossible to overcome,” Sakura countered before Ino could collapse completely again. 

“‘Like a sister is pretty much a death blow,” Tenten said. 

Ino was sure Neji had never called Tenten a sister. Some people had it so easy.

“I-it doesn’t have to be,” Hinata said shyly.

Ino wondered if Naruto has ever told Hinata something similar. He might have, the guy was dense.

“Hinata’s right,” Sakura said with confidence. She had that spark in her eye that usually spelled trouble.

“Do you have a plan?” Ino asked cautiously.

“You bet I do,” Sakura grinned. “You just have to force him to see you in a new light.”

“How do you mean?” Ino questioned carefully, fearing that Sakura could be setting her up for a joke. 

“You just have to show him how much of a woman you are,” Sakura raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

“W-what are you talking about, Sakura,” Hinata asked. 

The blush on Hinata’s cheeks made Ino think Hinata at least an idea what Sakura was talking about. 

“Flirt with someone in front of him,” Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“He’s seen me flirt with men,” Ino snapped. “Hell, I’ve taken men home right in front of him before. It didn’t change a damn thing.” 

She had once picked up a guy in front of Shikamaru in an attempt to make him jealous. He had just told her to have fun as she’d left the bar with the man. She had been so angry that she’d left bruises on the poor guy that night. 

“But did you flirt with one of his friends in front of him,” Sakura asked with a playful smirk. 

Ino looked aghast. She never flirted with the guys in their little group just for fun. That was just asking for drama. 

But Sakura must have a specific person in mind that would make Shikamaru jealous. Only one person came to Ino’s mind. 

“No way am I flirting with Choji!” Ino all but shouted. 

“That is not who I had in mind,” Sakura shook her head, waving off Ino’s concerns. “And he wouldn’t work. Shikamaru would let Choji have you without a fight.”

Sakura was probably right there. Shikamaru wanted nothing but her and Choji’s happiness. If he thought that the two of them getting together made them happy he would gladly step aside. No matter his feelings for Ino. 

“Then who did you have in mind?” Ino asked cautiously. 

While Ino loved all the guys as friends she wasn’t sure flirting with all of them was on the table. She imagined flirting with Shino about as easy as drawing water from a stone. 

“Kiba,” Sakura told her. 

“Kiba?” Ino raised an eyebrow incredulously.

Kiba was easy on the eyes but he could be as loud as Naruto when he wanted to. She wasn’t completely sold on the idea of flirting with him just to make Shikamaru jealous. 

“Yup!” Sakura said happily. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Hinata mumbled. 

Ino kind of agreed with Hinata here. There was a lot about this plan that wasn’t a good idea. 

“It’s better than listening to her whine about it,” Tenten said cooly. 

Tenten had a point too. She should take some action over just sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Honestly if he didn’t react to her flirting with one of his best friends he would probably never see her as more than just a friend. 

“Besides even if Shikamaru doesn’t react I hear Kiba’s a fantastic lay,” Sakura smirked. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Ino said defensively. “I would never have a one night stand with one of the guys. But Tenten is right, I do need to quit bitching.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tenten tipped her drink at Ino. 

“W-what are you going to do?” Hinata asked timidly.

“I’m don’t know?” Ino admitted. 

If she was being honest she was still little scared of unbalancing their team, but she was resolved to put this matter to rest for good or for ill. One way or another she was done whining over Shikamaru tonight.

“What if you just flirt with him,” Tenten suggested, like Ino was a moron for not coming to that conclusion. 

“But what if he rejects me?” Ino suddenly felt like she was fourteen again, being rejected by her first crush.

“Shikamaru’s not the kind of guy to make as scene,” Sakura said kindly. “Even if he doesn’t feel the same way, and I wouldn’t be encouraging you to do this if I wasn’t sure he did, then he’ll let you down easy.”

“Sakura’s right,” Tenten said. “Take the bull by the horns, girl!”

“Fuck it,” Ino knocked back the last of her drink. “I’m gonna do it.” 

She took a moment to smooth her long ponytail and straighten her outfit. Once she deemed herself acceptable she hopped off the barstool. 

Ino sauntered across the half full bar. She could feel the eyes of the men in the bar follow her. Some even leered openly. It gave her a little bit of confidence.

She slid between the pool tables, a hand brushing across Shikamaru’s shoulders as she went. She wanted him to be well aware of where she was. He glanced briefly at her but turned quickly back to the game.

Ino shrugged of his cool dismissal and returned to the task she had set for herself. She hopped up on the edge of the unused pool table. It was a wednesday night and the bar was half empty, it was unlikely this table would get used tonight. She positioned herself right next to Shikamaru's bourbon glass, Ten Senbon, she was sure it’s all he ever drank. She crossed her legs at the ankle and leaned her weight back on her hands.

Shikamaru looked mildly surprised at her when he turned around to take a sip from his glass. She ignored his look and flashed him a smile.

“How’s the game going?” Ino asked casually.

“Choji and I are winning,” Shikamaru answered. “I’m just amazed Naruto hasn’t pocketed the 8 ball yet with the way he shoots.”

Just as he said that Naruto hit the cue ball with more force than skill. Causing it to go ricocheting around the table at a high speed. It knocked loudly into a few balls but none of them even came close to going in. Naruto groaned dramatically. 

“He should stick to ninjutsu,” Ino giggled.

“You’re probably right,” Shikamaru agreed. “Sasuke's not much better than Naruto though.”

“Wow,” Ino deadpanned. “Something the boy genius isn’t good at.”

“He’s got the same problem Naruto does,” Shikamaru said, eyes on the pool table. “Too much power not enough planning.”

“You’re really good at planning,” Ino said brightly, lightly nudging Shikamaru with her knee.

Shikamaru glanced at her and shrugged, “I still prefer shogi. The balls add a lot more variables, it’s troublesome.”

He stepped away from her to line up his shot. As he leaned over the table Ino admired him. He was all clean lines and lean muscle. 

There was a dull thud and then a sharp clack as the Shikamaru sent the cue ball spinning into another ball. The ball bounced off one wall and cleanly fell into the far pocket. 

Shikamaru’s next shot had him directly across from Ino. She shifted slightly and the movement caught his attention. She gave him a flirty smile and a small wave. 

His shot went slightly askew and the cue ball bounced harmlessly around the table. 

“Aw come on, Shikamaru,” Kiba called from where he was leaning on the wall. “I bet Shino 100 ryo that you would win.”

“I never agreed to that bet,” Shino called back at him. “The reason is because Naruto and Sasuke have no hope of winning.”

“Hey!” Naruto yelled. 

“Let it go,” Sasuke monotoned as he lined up his shot. “Getting worked up won’t get you anything but kicked out.”

Naruto resorted to sticking his tongue out at Sasuke but didn’t protest further. 

Ino’s gaze followed Shikamaru as he return to his bourbon and by extension her. She could see in his face that he was watching her as well, analyzing her every move. He leaned against the edge of the table, a hair’s breadth from her leg. His glass hung lazily in his hand as he watched Sasuke line up another shot.

Ino kept her eyes on the game as she settled a hand on Shikamaru’s back. For a moment, she did nothing except gauge his reaction. He didn’t even glance at her, just kept steadily watching the pool game.She began running her fingers in slow patterns across his back. 

Ino kept her attention on the game, while her fingers skated across Shikamaru’s back. Sasuke missed a shot but left the cue ball in an easy spot for Choji. 

“Go get ‘em,” Kiba yelled.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru glance up at her but he didn’t make any move to get away. In fact she could almost swear he leaned a little bit closer to her.

Choji sunk his first shot but the cue ball ended up in a bad spot. 

“That is unfortunate,” Lee lamented. 

“Bounce it off the right side and into the 6 ball,” Shikamaru told Choji. “Don’t use too much power.”

“Alright,” Choji agreed, lining up the shot. 

“Oh that’s a good plan,” Ino said leaning close to Shikamaru. “Even if he misses, Naruto will be in a sticky situation.” 

“Exactly,” Shikamaru agreed, tilting his head up to see her face.

He was so close. All she would have to do is lean forward a little further and they would be kissing. He held her gaze for what must have been three heartbeats but felt like an eternity. The loud crack of pool balls brought them back to reality.

“You can do it, Naruto!” Lee yelled throwing a fist in the air. 

Ino didn’t have the same confidence as Lee. Choji has managed to get the cue ball to stop between the 8 ball and the wall, leaving Naruto with very few options. 

“He should aim to bounce it off the upper wall and into the 9 right?” Ino asked with a nod at the table. 

“That’s not a bad option, it is the easiest option,but not the option I would take.” Shikamaru answered. 

“Oh what would you do?” Ino asked tilting her head slightly. 

“If I was in this position I would aim for the far wall and the 10. Better chance of going in and less likely to knock an opponent’s ball in as well,” Shikamaru explained. 

Naruto went with Ino’s suggestion. While he did manage to hit the 9 ball he missed the pocket by an inch and the ball knocked into several others before coming to a stop. 

“You’re up, Shikamaru,” Choji called cheerfully.

“Mhmm,” Shikamaru hummed, pushing off the table.

Placing his glass down he analyzed the pool table in front of him. Carefully he lined up a shot and sunk his 1 ball. He only had two other balls remaining on the table and the 8 ball to win. He sunk the last two in quick succession.

“8 ball, top left corner,” He stated confidently staring down his pool cue. 

He sank the ball with little fanfare of his own. Lee however was yelling loudly about youth and persevering or something. Ino wasn’t really sure, she was drawn into Shikamaru’s dark eyes as he watched her from the other side of the pool table. 

He was watching her the same way he looked at a shogi board. His gaze was intense and it caused a pleasant twisting sensation in her gut. She bit her lower lip and looked away shyly. 

“Rematch!” Naruto yelled.

“Nah,” Shikamaru shook his head without glancing at Naruto. 

“Shino and I will kick your ass Naruto,” Kiba challenged.

“You’re on!” Was Naruto’s reply.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Shino monotoned as he accepted the pool cue that Choji was offering him.

Shikamaru handed his cue to Kiba, “Good luck.”

“Ha, luck has nothing to do with it,” Kiba said cockily.

Ino was watching Naruto hastily rack up the pool balls when Shikamaru appeared at her side. She turned her attention to him but said nothing. He watched her for a moment before tossing back the last swallow of his bourbon. 

“I’m going to get another. Do you want a cosmo?” Shikamaru asked.

“Sure. I’m going to snag that table over there.” She nodded her head at one of the empty tables.

Shikamaru nodded once and turned towards the bar. Ino hopped off the pool table and made her way to the table she had indicated.

Once she was seated her doubts came flooding back. This was a bad idea, she should just pretend like nothing had happened. If she stopped flirting now Shikamaru would let it go. Maybe he would just chalk it up to her being drunk.

A flash of movement across the room caught Ino’s eye. She looked up at Sakura waving at her.

You’ve got this Sakura mouthed at her. Tenten gave her a thumbs up and Hinata gave her a small smile. Ino checked that Shikamaru wasn’t watching before giving a thumbs up and a smile of her own.

Sakura was right, Ino could do this. No backing out now. She needed to resolve this or she was going to wallow in self pity for, well for forever most likely.

Ino was in the middle of giving herself an internal pep talk when a pink drink was slid in front of her.

“Thank you,” She gave Shikamaru a flirty smile.

“No problem,” Shikamaru said as he slid into the chair across from her.

“You played really well,” Ino purred, placing a hand on top of Shikamaru’s as it rested on the table.

“It’s all about angles,” He said honestly, he left his hand where it was.

They quickly fell into an easy conversation. They flowed from topic to topic as they sipped their drinks. Ino loved how easy talking with Shikamaru was. 

All around them people started trickling out of the bar, their friends calling goodbye as them left. Eventually it was just the two of them, a couple stragglers at the bar and the bartender.

“We should get going,” Shikamaru said.

Ino pouted a little, “Do we have to?”

“Yes, Ino,” He chuckled, standing up. “I have a meeting with the hokage tomorrow and don’t you have hospital rounds?”

“You’re right,” Ino huffed a sigh.

“Come on,” He offered her his hand. 

She took it with a smile and allowed him to pull her to her feet. As they walked out of the bar Ino was desperately trying to figure out a way to get some sort of substantial clue to Shikamaru’s feelings. She was coming up short.

They waved good night to the bartender and stepped outside. They hovered awkwardly outside the bar for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

“Well,” Ino started awkwardly. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Shikamaru echoed.

“Night,” Ino gave a small wave and turned towards home.

She hadn’t made it three steps before Shikamaru caught her wrist.

“Wait,” He asked softly.

“Yes,” She turned to face him.

She gazed up at him in silence as he closed the small distance between them. He held her gaze for a long moment before laying a hand on her cheek. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tugged her flush to himself. 

Before she could say anything he was kissing her fiercely. She stood up on her toes, gripping the collar of his flak jacket for support. His lips felt wonderful against hers. She felt lighter than air, like she might float away if Shikamaru wasn’t holding her down.

Eventually they broke for air, panting softly. 

“Go on a date with me, Ino?” Shikamaru whispered, the pad of his thumb stroking her cheek. 

“Yes,” Ino whispered.

Her face splitting grin would have made her feel stupid if it wasn’t mirrored on Shikamaru’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave suggestions if there's anything you'd like to read for this series.


End file.
